1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of aircraft cabin entertainment systems and/or networks and, in particular, distribution systems of in-flight information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In-flight information distribution systems may present an occupant or passenger of an aircraft with a variety of in-flight information related to the flight of an aircraft in which he or she occupies. An example of an in-flight distribution system is the Rockwell Collins' Airshow® 4000 system configurable to provide moving map displays, where each such display may present a colorful and graphical flight path of the aircraft (both the projected flight path and the already-flown ground track) against the background of colorful two-dimensional or three-dimensional moving map, wherein the surface of the Earth is shown as a flat, two-dimensional surface or as a spherical, three-dimensional surface.
The display of in-flight information could include information such as the departure city, estimated departure time, actual departure time, estimated time enroute, estimated time of arrival, geographic position, altitude, heading, speed, vertical speed, outside air temperature, mach number, total distance, and total time. In addition, other non-flight related information such as news and entertainment information (e.g., real-time news, stocks, sports, and weather) may be presented.
Although in-flight information distribution systems are useful and have enjoyed a long history of use, the presentation of information has been limited to display units installed on the aircraft. Examples of such display units include those attached to a cabin bulkhead, installed in the seat back of the seat located in front of the viewer, and attached to a seat armrest folding assembly. The distribution of in-flight information has not included a distribution of information to a portable electronic device (“PED”) that could be carried on-board by a passenger.